This invention is directed to novel, highly fluorinated hydrocarbons, including perfluorinated hydrocarbons, obtained by the fluorination of alkyladamantane, particularly alkyladamantanes having from 11 to 30 carbon atoms. The fluorination may be carried out by known means; the exact composition of the resulting products is not precisely known.